


The Garden Girls Go To the Beach!

by minteafresha



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minteafresha/pseuds/minteafresha
Summary: Ramona is Branch and Trish is Poppy. My good friend Hugo told me to have them have eggs Benedict when I wrote this in February 2017. I had some for the first time last month and it is delicious!





	The Garden Girls Go To the Beach!

One day Patricia and Ramona went to the beach together. Ramona loves the beach because it is very peaceful and warm and wonderful! It is nice to take walks there. Trish loves to swim and surf and also walk on the beach.

It was in the morning. Ramona brought a breakfast picnic for them to share. However, Trish and Ramona decided it would be nice to stop and get ice cream at the shop near the beach, to have while they were walking.

They were strolling down the path that bordered the shore, eating their ice cream cones. Trish had rainbow sherbet and Ramona had pecan praline. Trish had a surfboard in her other hand, and Ramona carried their other things in a backpack.

“It is SUCH a beautiful day today! Isn’t that seagull adorable???” Trish said brightly.

Ramona kicked sand in the direction of the bird. “Pah! Seagulls. Who knows where it’s been and what it’s eaten.”

“That’s rude! It’s just a seagull!” Trish scolded.

The seagull didn’t notice Ramona’s insult and feint. It wandered in the other direction.

Trish said, “Awwww, goodbye little bird!!!” Trish waved her ice cream as they parted ways from the seagull, and the scoop of sherbet slipped right off. “Whoopsy-daisy.” Trish quickly consumed the little cone.

“Well that’s too bad.” Ramona looked back at the fallen ice cream, sprinkled with sand.

Trish grabbed Ramona’s free hand. “Well it looks like we have to share _your_ ice creeeam!!!” She opened her mouth and leaned down a little bit. “Aaaaah.”

“Trish!!!” Ramona exclaimed, laughing. She rolled her eyes, and then offered her ice cream.

Trish licked the ice cream a few times while Ramona tried to keep her eyes on the path and also on her ice cream, which was in contact with Trish’s lips.

“Okay! That’s enough!” Ramona brought her ice cream back down to her own mouth.

After a little bit more walking and long after they finished the ice cream, Trish and Ramona reached a nice spot where Trish could surf. Ramona set down the backpack and started unpacking. Trish laid out the blankets while Ramona took out the picnic.

Ramona brought pancakes and Eggs Benedict in separate plastic containers, but they had gotten a little cold while in the bag. “Oh dear,” she said under her breath, hiding her disappointment from Trish. It was expected, but she kind of hoped it would have stayed a warm.

They sat and started to eat, using plastic utensils. Ramona started on her Eggs Benedict… but the plastic wouldn’t cut through. “Uh oh,” she said.

“Uh oh what,” Trish said, munching happily on her pancakes.

Ramona sawed a little harder on the eggs benny. The tupperware wobbled in her lap. “Uhhhh… it’s okay.”

Trish watched Ramona try to cut her tough toast in vain. “You sure?”

Ramona’s flimsy knife bent uselessly once more. She groaned in frustration and tossed the knife and fork aside. She picked up the Eggs Benedict with both hands and started eating it like a sandwich. She tore it in half and some of the egg got onto her shirt.

Trish was laughing as she watched this all unfold. Ramona mischievously swiped some of the spill from her shirt and reached forward and wiped it onto Trish’s face.

“Ewww!” Trish said, wiping the yolk from her face and tasting it.

Ramona kept eating her Eggs Benedict and ended up with yolk, sauce, and crumbs framing her mouth. “Mmmm, yum. Good,” she said, leaning back on one hand and patting her stomach. She cleaned herself off by wiping her mouth with her hand and licking it.

Trish and Ramona walked off their breakfast for a half hour, and searched for shells and nice stones. Trish carried their treasures in her big shirt, and when it started getting a little heavy for her, they went back to their spot to dump them.

Back at their belongings again, Trish was ready to go surfing. Trish took off her shirt and skirt to show her swimsuit, which was basically a sports bra and tight shorts.

Ramona made Trish’s surfboard stand up and she held it still with one hand. “Alright babe, have fun and all that jazz.” Trish bent down for a kiss and Ramona turned her head up and kissed her.

Trish straightened up, took the surfboard from Ramona, and said, “Won’t you come down and swim a little?”

Ramona shook her head. “No no, no thanks, I’ll just read up here.”

“Are you sure?” Trish said, a little sadly.

Ramona looked at the waves, and then back at Trish. “Y-yeah, go ahead without me! I’m fine up here, honest.”

“Okaaayyy, but the ocean’s always here when you need it!!!” Trish began to run off toward the water. Then she paused and said to Ramona, “And me, I’ll be here. In the ocean.” And then she waved and headed out to surf. “I love you!”

“Love you more…” Ramona called out, but Trish was already too far to hear. She stood there to watch Trish run down to the tide and make her way through the waves.

Ramona sat down with her book and read for a little bit. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spied Trish on her surfboard, cutting across the surface of the water. Trish was really happy, and as the wave descended, she went back to start again, still smiling.

Ramona felt very comfortable in the California sunshine, watching Trish surf. She put her book down and watched for a while.

Getting a little bored, and finding her book suddenly less interesting than before, Ramona stood up again, and removed her shirt and shorts. She let her legs guide her down to the ocean.

Trish saw Ramona coming down and paddled back to meet her. “Ramona, have you finally decided to come swim?”

“Yeah, I kinda missed you even though you’re right here,” Ramona said.

Trish only replied with a soft smile. She dragged her surfboard to a safe dry spot and then took Ramona’s hand. Trish said, “Let’s go swim!”

Ramona waded through the rough waves and then found herself trying to keep her head above the water. She looked all around her. “It’s so quiet…!”

“Yeah…” Trish said a little dreamily, looking at Ramona bobbing there in the great big quiet ocean.

They swam parallel to the shoreline. Trish showed off how well she could go under the water and always find where Ramona was when resurfacing, even though she didn’t have any goggles. Ramona sometimes laid on her back and told Trish, “Don’t let me float away!”

They were having a very good time, but then Ramona began to slip beneath the water. “Woah! Trish!” she yelped, her words a little garbled.

“Oh! I got you, I got you!” Trish was tall enough to stand in this deep of water, so she could hold Ramona tightly with both hands. Ramona’s hair was in her face like a smelly mop. Ramona pushed it away, and coughed and blew out snot. The two of them gradually gained their breath, and then they were particularly still, even though the ocean pushed them up and down and about.

Ramona sighed in relief, wrapping her arms around Trish’s waist. “I got tired.”

“Let’s go back…” Trish said quietly.

Ramona uttered a small, “Mm-hmm” and she tucked her chin behind Trish’s shoulder.

Trish slowly carried Ramona past the waves and to the shore. She laid Ramona down on their blankets and sat next to her. “Are you okay, Ramona?”

Ramona stayed lying down, with her eyes closed.

Trish shook her gently. “Ramonaaaa…”

With her eyes still closed, Ramona cracked a smile.

Trish tickled Ramona’s tummy. “You goof!”

Ramona laughed sharply and then it subsided into a giggle as she turned on her side, lazily swatting at Trish’s hands. “Trish… haha ha …”

Trish went and knelt to face Ramona, and she leaned over her. Ramona reached up for Trish’s neck, pulling her closer. They kissed each other, gently. Trish was always used to stroking Ramona’s soft and thick hair, and attempted to do so, but she was met with damp and tough tangles. Trish made a small laugh within her throat.

Ramona said, “Nevermind, nevermind that.” She took Trish’s hair-stroking hand and put it on her own cheek.

Trish smiled down at Ramona’s lovely face, and kissed her again, savoring it this time. Then she pulled back, and kissed Ramona all over her face, “Mmmmwah-mah mah mah mwah!” Trish came up again, grinning and admiring Ramona’s adorable smile.

Ramona was getting over her leftover giggles. “Ah, okay, let’s go now!!! This is so silly.” Ramona used Trish’s back to pull herself up.

Trish straightened up, her hand trailing down to Ramona’s arm. “No it’s not!!!  I love you…”

“Well I love you more,” Ramona said, turning her shoulders. Trish smiled.

Ramona began to dust off her back and arms. Trish helped her. They stood up to gather their things. Trish folded one blanket and Ramona folded the other. Trish inspected the stones and shells that they had collected, and left the bigger, heavier stones there. The two of them were a little tired after spending many hours in the sun, and they were glad to be going back home.

They trudged across the beach, with Trish hefting her surfboard.

Ramona said, “Let me carry that for you.”

Trish hesitated, but Ramona reached out anyway and took it swiftly and with little effort. Ramona looked like an ant carrying food, with the huge surfboard and backpack.

At this point, Ramona’s hair had dried significantly, due to the strong wind. Trish reached out to sweep away the remaining sand in Ramona’s hair and on her arms. She drew closer to Ramona to wrap her arm around her. Trish looked at the surfboard and held up one end of it with her other hand. They walked together closely like that, picking their way steadily through the sand.

When they got to the parking lot and went to Trish’s car, they stopped to look one last time at the vast ocean and sky. The breeze was blowing boisterously, and the sea sparkled. It was still very bright out. It made Trish and Ramona very happy that there was still so much left of the day to unwind and relax together.

 


End file.
